The invention relates to an artificial climbing structure of the type comprising at least one panel defining at least one portion of artificial wall, at least one grip to be engaged with the panel, and means for attaching the grip to the panel.
It is known that climbing for sport can be carried out not only on natural rocks and stones, but also in indoor and outdoor environments utilizing artificial structures enabling climbing situations typical of the rock to be reproduced. The artificial structures of known type have an outer face or climbing wall which is, when mounted, made up of slabs provided with projecting or sunken grips. Said walls are supplied to those designed to carry out the installation operations in a condition either devoid of grips and pierced with holes at the grips to be applied or already provided with suitably arranged grips. Known artificial climbing structures have some limits and drawbacks. In fact, when grips are applied to and integrated into the climbing wall, the same are substantially fixed as regards positions, number and conformation, and substantially do not enable the climbing situations and problems to be changed in order to modify the degree of technical difficulty in climbing, unless specialized interventions and/or rearrangements involving manipulations are carried out. In addition, it should be pointed out that known artificial climbing structures are heavy and of arduous, expensive and unquick construction.
Under this situation the technical task underlying the invention is to devise an artificial climbing structure capable of obviating the mentioned drawbacks. Within the scope of this technical task it is an important aim of the invention to devise an artificial climbing structure offering the possibility of varying the climbing paths quickly, with ease, and at reduced costs so that the desired technical-difficulty degrees can be arranged with the greatest freedom. Another important aim of the invention is to devise a climbing structure to be accomplished within limited periods of time, at reduced costs, without particular technical difficulties and with a much lighter weight than structures of the traditional type.
The technical task mentioned and the aims specified are achieved by an artificial climbing structure comprising at least one panel defining at least one portion of an artificial wall, at least one grip to be engaged with said panel and means for attaching said grip to said panel, said panel being made of plastic material and comprising a plurality of engagement seats for said attachment means, said engagement seats defining a plurality of positioning points for said grip.